skinny love
by JemsnJewels
Summary: Starts where season 3 finale leaves off. Elena wakes up and remember everything and she, as always, has no idea how to react to it. And Damon, never, ever helps the situation. Delena, Klaroline, Stefarine and other characters. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I love this show and just thought I would write about what I thought could happen in season 4. Of course nothing I expect ever does happen in this show.

I tried to write them as close as I could to how they are in the series. I'd love any feedback on how to improve.

Shout out to Bon Iver and Florence and the Machine!

enjoy :)

**CHAPTER 1**

She suddenly sat up, breathing heavily.

_Must breathe. Need to breathe. _For some reason that was all she could think about just then. And then she remembered. Drowning, she was drowning. But then why was she alive?

Stefan and Damon were both looking over her with worried expressions.

'How are you feeling?' they both said simultaneously.

She clutched her head; she could feel a headache coming on.

'Headache,' she mumbled then looked at both of them, her eyebrows dipped in worry, confusion and panic. 'How am I alive? I was drowning, I clearly remember. Unless you somehow resuscitated me,' she looked at them for answers.

Damon looked like he had been crying. Stefan on the other hand looked slightly more in control but his face was still contorted in worry.

'Elena,' Stefan said softly. 'We didn't resuscitate you, you died.'

'What? Then how…? Unless… No, but I didn't have any vampire blood in my system.' Elena stuttered, trying to make sense of what had happened.

This time Damon answered 'Elena what you have to understand is, when you came in this morning, your condition was worse than you thought.'

'That's right,' Meredith had come in. 'you had cerebral hemorrhage; bleeding on the brain. You were very close to dying.'

Elena's eyes widened. 'You helped me didn't you?'

Meredith nodded 'I'm sorry. But if I didn't, you would have died right there and then. And I would've had two Salvatores to answer to.' She was examining Elena now, like the doctor she was.

'She's in transition,' Meredith pronounced after a few seconds.

'We noticed, thanks,' Damon snarked. He was upset, Elena could tell. Stefan was too but he wouldn't be as vocal as Damon was. He would silently fume and blame himself. But it wasn't his fault; it had been her decision this time on who was going to live. Which reminded her…

'Where's Matt?' she demanded.

'He's alive, but he barely made it,' Meredith said and Elena sighed in relief but her relief only lasted a few seconds when suddenly the headache became like a full on migraine and she blacked out.

_She knew this night. It was right after the bonfire, right before the car crash which killed her parents. She was walking down the same road but she didn't remember a man suddenly appearing in front of her. And even weirder was the fact that she recognized this man. It was Damon. _

'_Katherine?' he said, his voice hopeful and sad at the same time._

'Um.. _No, I'm Elena.'_

'_Oh, you just... you just look... I'm sorry. It's yo justu really remind me of someone. I'm Damon,' he stepped forward a few feet, the desperation gone from his voice now. He flashed a dashing smile and Elena's heart melted. He sure knew how to charm a girl._

'_Not to be rude or anything Damon but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere.__'_

'_You're one to talk, you're out here all by yourself.'__  
_

'_It's Mystic Falls,' she shrugged. 'Nothing bad ever happens here.' How ironic._

_Damon raised his eyebrows and Elena couldn't help but sigh and hold up her phone 'I had a fight with my friend.'_

'_About what? May I ask,' he raised his hands to show he meant no harm._

_She contemplated for a second about telling this random, flirty, handsome stranger what was bugging her and eventually decided she would, since he was a stranger and she was likely to never hear from him again. Especially because he seemed from out of town._

'_Life, future; he's got it all mapped out.'_

'_And you don't want it?'_

'_I don't know what I want,' she admitted._

'_Well that's not true, you want what everybody wants,' he stepped even closer._

'_What, a mysterious stranger who has all the answers?' that made him smile again and she liked it._

'_Let's just say I've been around a long time_. _I've learned a few things.'_

_'So Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?'_

_'You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, adventure and even a little bit of danger.' _

_She was stunned for a moment. Captivated not only by his words but his beautiful crystal blue eyes. She didn't know if he was right or not at that time but what she did know was that at least some part of it was right. She did want a love that consumed her, that made her feel alive, physically, mentally, in every way she could think of._

'_So__ what do you want?' she asked, trying to distract herself from the effect he was having on her._

_She heard car tires and she turned around to see who it was and recognized the car. 'Those are my parents.'_

_She turned towards Damon again to find him standing much, much too close. He was staring into her eyes and she couldn't look away. _

'_I want you to get everything that you're looking for, but right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet. Good night Elena.' And just like that Damon was gone and she would have no memory of ever meeting him until that day at the Salvatore mansion._

_If we had met first… her words from just a few hours ago. And they had met first. This was all just too confusing but she didn't have time to dwell on it when suddenly the scenery changed and she was standing in her bedroom, getting ready to go to sleep after a tiring day fighting Elijah. _

_She looked up and Damon was standing there checking out her night clothes. 'Cute pj's.' _

'_I'm tired Damon,' she said and made a move to get into bed but Damon held up his hand and stopped her. He was holding her vervain necklace._

_ 'I brought you this.'_

'_I thought that was gone. __Thank you,' she said and held out her hand to take it from him but he pulled it back._

_'Please give it back,' she said, afraid for a second of what he was going to say._

'_I just have to say something,' he stepped closer and she knew where this was headed. _

'_Why do you have to say it with my necklace?'_

'Well..._Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life.'_

'_Domon don't go there-'_

'I just need to say it onc_e, you just need to hear it' he was so close to her now. Looking at her so gently. It wasn't that she didn't want him to say anything, it was just that right now, when she was so tired and vulnerable, she didn't think she'd be able to say no. Especially if he was looking at her like that._

'_I love you Elena. And it's because I love you I can't be selfish with you... and why you can't know this,' she didn't know how to reply to that. She was so very confused, but she was too stunned to say anything anyways. She had thought maybe he would tell her he liked her a great deal. Maybe even kiss her but she had not expected this. But she was glad he said it, it sent butterflies fluttering around her stomach. She wanted to hold him close and tell him everything was okay, he'd been hurt so much but she'd make it better._

_'I don't deserve you, but my brother does.'_

___ She wanted to hold him close and tell him everything was okay, he'd been hurt so much but she'd make it better._

_Only she didn't get a chance to reply or even let one tear slip because he kissed her gently on her forehead and said 'God, I wish you didn't have to forget this.' He paused for a moment taking her in. 'But you do,' and a tear rolled down. _

_And she was alone again in her bedroom, wondering how her necklace had gotten back to her. She would ask Stefan later…_

Her eyes shot open and the migraine was gone, only to be replaced with emotional pain. She instinctively looked up at Damon and through his worried and sad expression figured out he knew what had just happened. What she had remembered again. She had made her choice though and she knew how much it was hurting him. She was stupid and selfish. Yes, that was it. She should have just let them both go. That way neither one of her Salvatores would be hurt.

She suddenly smelled something. It smelled good. So, so good. Like chocolate and honey and all her favourite spices combined. It was indescribable. Her eyes shot up to the source of the smell which just so happened to be a nurse rushing to bring some equipment to a doctor.

Damon and Stefan knew what was about to happen before it happened and immediately held either one of her arms firmly.

'On no you don't,' Damon said gripping her left arm tightly.

She was furious. Why would they hold her back from something that smelled so sweet it could only be good for her? She suddenly let out a growl. Her gums were aching; her new sharper teeth were aching to bite into the soft flesh of that neck and let the sweet liquid flow from it. Her mind didn't register exactly what she was thinking of doing- the fact that she was thinking of sucking all the blood out of the unsuspecting nurse until she lay there sucked dry. All she could think of was the hunger that coursed through her veins and that the only thing that would ease the pain was the red intoxicating liquid.

But the two vampires held her back and a few seconds later the nurse was out of sight and soon the smell was gone too. Elena relaxed as Meredith rushed to clear the hall so that no one would get hurt.

She suddenly realized exactly what she was thinking of doing. What she almost did. What she had despised Damon for doing. And most recently Stefan.

'Elena you have to think this through, where there's no one else to distract you,' Stefan said and helped her up. She knew what he was saying, go somewhere where she couldn't rip out anyone's throat.

They made their way to the car, Damon leading the way while Stefan stayed by Elena, watching her. Trying to read her expression.

She was panicked and nervous, to say the least.

It was Damon's car that was parked outside and he opened the car door for her then sat down in the driver's seat himself.

'I'll join you in a bit,' Stefan frowned. 'I've just got some things to deal with. Do you want anyone else to know?'

Elena nodded 'tell Caroline and Bonnie. Is Jeremy at home?'

'Yeah, he wanted to come to the hospital but we told him you were going back home. See you there,' Stefan kissed the top of her head and jogged back into the hospital, leaving Elena and Damon to awkwardly sort out their stuff in the car ride home.

Boy was this going to be a long ride home, Elena thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** Shout out to Paula! Thanks for the comment And thanks everyone for following the story.

I'm dying for October to come already! So unfair

**Disclaimer: **Do not own any of it. Unfortunately I am not the awesome Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson or L.J Smith. Or whoever the heck owns the show.

Less than three for Regina Spektor. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 2

They were quiet for the most part of five minutes, until Elena couldn't handle it anymore- she was tired, she had just died, she was hungry in a way she was never before and she wanted answers.

'Why? Why did you erase that first memory of mine?' Elena demanded. She couldn't figure out why but she was seething at what he had done.

'Like I told you, I couldn't have anyone knowing I was in town,' He said calmly while focusing on the road. He was trying hard here not to lose it at almost losing her and trying hard not to kiss her and hold onto her, afraid if he let go she might never come back. And she was making it quite difficult.

'Well those were important memories to me!'

'Why? We hardly said anything important. I was just talking nonsense and so were you.'

'They just were okay? They affect the person I am today.'

'Is this about the meeting me first thing? Because I can totally forget you said that if you want.'

Elena sighed impatiently 'this has nothing to do with that.'

'Than why are you being so pissy about it?'

This. This was part of the reason she like Damon so much, he didn't treat her like she was fragile. He let her fight back. He challenged her. But right now it was just annoying the hell out of her.

'And what about the second memory?' Her eyes softened up this time but she looked out the window, not letting him read any of her emotions.

'What about it? I said the same thing to you a few months later,' he pulled up in the Gilberts' driveway.

Elena got out and slammed the door, frustrated. She rushed inside the house, just wanting to get away from Damon. She was too confused about her feelings right now.

Jeremy was coming down the stairs when she went inside. He immediately pulled her into a hug, not afraid she would rip his throat out. She wouldn't have been able to anyways; he stunk of vervain.

'I'm so glad you're alive,' Jeremy breathed letting go of her. 'Or undead, whichever.'

Elena smiled at her brother 'Me too. At least for your sake.'

'So will you turn?' Jeremy voiced the question Damon had been dying to ask.

Elena chanced a glance at Damon. He was looking at her intently, waiting for her response. She knew the answer of course. She couldn't leave behind Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon or anyone else she cared about.

'Yeah, I'm going to turn,' Elena said. And both Jeremy and Damon breathed out sighs of relief. 'I just need some time to process what's just happened.'

Jeremy nodded and she started going up the stairs to her bedroom but just before she went out of sight she gestured for Damon to come upstairs too. He knew what she meant. She wanted him to come from the window so Jeremy didn't know he was in there.

He was there before she was and it didn't surprise her. She locked the door behind her and leaned against it, just staring at Damon from across the room. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do next but it comforted her knowing that Damon was there. For a whole minute she just stood there then it hit her; exactly what had happened. Tears started rolling down her face without her noticing and Damon immediately flashed to her and she collapsed into his arms.

She sobbed and sobbed until there were no more tears left in her to cry.

'Shhh, it'll be okay,' Damon whispered to her. 'Stefan and Caroline and I will be here to help you. And Bonnie will make you a day ring. We'll all be here to support you okay?'

She nodded but just cuddled her head against his chest, taking comfort in his warm body heat. They had moved to her bed sometime but she hadn't noticed it.

They were quiet for a while until Damon finally broke the silence. 'If you had a choice about turning, without your choice affecting the rest of us, would you turn?'

Elena thought about it and ended up shaking her head. She repeated what she had said to Stefan all that time ago, the day of the sacrifice.

'I'm sorry,' Damon whispered. 'Sorry that you have to endure this curse alongside us for the rest of eternity.'

Elena looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her, afraid if he did, he might do something to make her angry that he'd regret later, like kiss her. Not that he'd ever regret kissing her. He wanted to tell her exactly how lost he felt when he had thought she was dead .But he couldn't- had to keep reminding himself the whole time that she had chosen. And it hadn't been him. So that meant she was officially off limits. And usually he was never one to follow rules but this time was different. This time if he broke the rules it would hurt the two people he cared about most.

More silence. But it was comfortable. She hadn't really paid attention before but now she realized how everything was more heightened than when she was a human and she wasn't even a full vampire yet. She was suddenly conscious of exactly how close she was to Damon. His breath tickled her neck and the hand he had around her was giving her chills. She couldn't breathe properly so she moved to turn around and face the other way to clear her head.

Once she could think straight again she remembered exactly what the reason was for all this mess.

'What happened to Alaric? Is he dead? And Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah?'

'That's right,' Damon said. 'You've been out of the loop.' He then explained all that had happened.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief when she heard that Klaus was desiccated but she wasn't sure whether to be relieved or cry that Alaric was dead. She supposed she was relieved because it was easier for him this way but that didn't stop more tears from falling.

Damon wiped her tears away with his thumb and said 'Stefan's here, along with Bonnie and Caroline.' He had said their names instead of witchy and vampire Barbie. That meant he really was trying to make her feel better.

They both got up and headed downstairs. Caroline's eyes were bloodshot and Bonnie had a weird expression on her face; it was mournful yet resilient.

Elena looked at Stefan for explanation as to why Caroline was crying and Stefan mouthed the word "Tyler."

She mentally smacked herself. How could she have forgotten? She took Caroline's hand and led her upstairs, gesturing for Bonnie to follow. Caroline burst into tears as soon as they reached Elena's bedroom. Bonnie and Elena immediately went by her side and hugged her, trying to comfort her. Soon all three of them were crying. Yes, they had finally got rid of Klaus but they had lost so much more that day. They had lost Alaric, despite him being evil, they felt the loss, and they had lost Tyler, and Elena's humanity.

'We were going to run away, Elena. We were so close to escaping this mess but it caught up with us before we had even left,' Caroline sobbed onto Elena's shoulder.

'It'll be okay, Car. He's in a better place now. He won't be in pain anymore,' Elena tried comforting Caroline but it only made her sob harder. Bonnie was crying too but Elena had a feeling it was for another reason, not just because of their blonde friend's pain. Bonnie never cried like this, ever. For almost half an hour they lay there crying their hearts out until there were no more tears in their tear ducts to shed.

Elena clutched her stomach, she was starting to feel really, really hungry.

'I'm starving,' she said and rushed downstairs to the kitchen and took out the first thing she saw from the fridge and started devouring it. Damon had gone to the Salvatore mansion to get a few blood bags for Elena and Jeremy was in his room so that just left Stefan. He was quietly watching her eat a ham and cheese sandwich.

He finally broke the silence 'How are you feeling?'

'Really hungry, and I still have a headache and my teeth still hurt,' she said between bites.

Stefan nodded. 'It won't hurt anymore once you drink blood.'

They didn't say anything after that until Elena finished the sandwich. She wanted to eat more but she had to control herself. Besides, it didn't matter how much food she ate, it would never fulfill her hunger. Her hunger was for blood.

'I almost attacked that nurse today,' her voice broke the silence. 'I judge and hate the vampires who do that yet that's exactly what I almost did. And if you hadn't stopped me, I would've gone and done it, without any control. I probably would've killed her,' she was full on crying again. Stefan walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his chest. God, why wouldn't the tears stop? She felt pathetic.

'Hey, shhh. It's okay. We'll help you okay? All of us,' Stefan sounded so much like Damon then that she couldn't help but cry harder. Why had she chosen? She hadn't been ready to choose yet but she had had to and that was her answer under pressure. She should've had more time to choose. She didn't know if her answer would be different but she should have more time. She was stupid and selfish but they were both part of her heart now and she just couldn't let either of them go. If she did, she would break into a million pieces, she knew.

She finally regained her composure and stepped back. They weren't officially back together but it would be ever so easy to do it. She _knew_ Stefan- he was safe. She always knew that he would respect what she wanted and listen to her and be a perfect gentleman. He was Romeo to her Juliet- slightly less dramatic and forbidden, of course. Or not.

Damon on the other hand was completely unpredictable. He would completely surprise her sometimes with how gentle and loving he could be yet at others he would anger her to no end. He pissed her off yet would be right in the end with the _I told you so _smirk and already be secretly forgiven by her. His main goal was to make sure she didn't trip and die, no matter the consequences. It didn't matter if she hated him for life as long as she was alive. And he bantered, a lot. He was Allie to her Noah- they fought over everything but they still cared. She wasn't sure she wanted to think about the actual lines of the movie yet which said they fought a lot but they were crazy about each other. Crazy was not a term she would use yet. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Just then the devil himself came in. Damon raised his hands to show the bags he was carrying. That was _a lot_ of blood.

'You ready?' he asked. He was really composed now and back to his confident self. All traces of the fact that he had been upset were now gone.

Elena looked at Stefan and he nodded for her to go on. 'If you're going to do it, might as well do it now. You'll only have about half an hour more until the sun comes out and you start getting irritated by it anyways.'

She took a deep breath and took one blood bag from Damon. Caroline and Bonnie had come down too and were watching her intently. She ripped open the bad and the smell immediately hit her. How the other three vampires in the room were able to control themselves, she had no idea.

She brought the bag to her lips and took a sip. The taste was even better than the smell. She quickly drained the bag and felt her sharp teeth had broken through and her gums had stopped aching. She grabbed another bag and drained that too. She was about to grab a third when she noticed Damon watching her with raised eyebrows and a smirk. She sighed and put down the third bag. If she drank this too then he would never let her get on his case for drinking too much human blood.

Her senses were so much better now, she could hear, feel, see, and smell so much better. She could hear the raccoon that was clambering on the roof, she could see every detail of everything around her, and she could smell the cologne Damon had on from across the room. It smelled good.

'It's done,' Stefan said and Damon pulled back all the rest of the blood bags, probably to make sure she didn't go overboard. They had promised after all, to teach her how to control her blood lust.

'I need a piece of Jewelry for a daytime charm,' Bonnie said and Elena immediately went to get the lapis lazuli necklace that had belonged to Isobel. She had kept it because after all that Isobel had done, she had still been her mother. She could never be like her "real" mother, Miranda, but she was still her mum in some form. Elena had already forgiven some of the things Isobel had done. Maybe someday she'd forgive all.

Bonnie placed it on the table and started chanting. A few minutes later she stopped and checked the necklace. 'It's done,' she handed it to Elena. Both Stefan and Damon made moves to help her but she couldn't already have them at each other's throats so she put it on herself.

'I think I'll go home,' Bonnie said and hugged Elena and stepped out along with Caroline who was going to be dropped off by Bonnie. Caroline hugged Elena too and with a promise to return the next day, set off behind Bonnie.

She closed the door behind her and headed back to the kitchen where the two Salvatores were still standing along with her brother.

'Are you okay?' Jeremy asked. She nodded stiffly. She was just really tired mentally.

Stefan and Damon both could see it too.

'We'll head home too,' Stefan said and kissed her forehead but Elena looked upwards to indicate for him to come to her bedroom later. She didn't feel like being alone that night.

'Yeah, call us if you need anything,' Damon said and they both walked out the door and into the night.

'I'm going to sleep, Jer,' Elena said before hugging him briefly and going upstairs.

She changed, brushed her teeth then got into bed and waited. Five, ten, twenty minutes passed, still no one. Finally when she almost gave up hope that he was going to show up he appeared through the window. When she had been human she hadn't been able to see them come through it but now she could see them appear.

She gestured for him to come and lay down with her and he obliged. They didn't say anything for the longest time. There wasn't much to say at the time. She was just enjoying his silent company and the safety, warmth and familiarity of his arms. This felt right. It felt like home. Maybe she _had _chosen right. That's what it felt like when she was laying there next to him.

He's leaving,' Stefan suddenly said softly.

She frowned 'Who?'

'Damon,' she could hear the pain in his voice.

'Why? Where to? When's he coming back?'

He closed his eyes. 'I don't know where he's going; all he said was that he's leaving. Maybe he'll go to the other side of the world. And he isn't.'

Elena sat up 'isn't what?'

'He isn't coming back.'

'Why?' she demanded. She was coming close to tears again.

Stefan's eyes were still closed when he answered 'because you chose.'

And for the sixth time in the last twenty four hours, tears spilled out of her eyes. 'So? That doesn't mean he has to leave!'

'We promised each other, if you chose, the other person would leave.'

'NO!' she cried. 'He can't leave. You have to stop him.'

'He won't listen to me now. He'll listen if you talk to him though. He's leaving in a few hours. He didn't want me to tell you but I never was good at keeping secrets,' he was trying not to sound hurt, she knew. But she had to stop Damon. If she didn't, she was sure she'd never feel whole again.

**If you're liking or disliking it or completely apathetic to it, please review! That "back" button won't give you as much love as I will.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I watched the comic-con trailer and I'm freaking out! But seriously? It was hardly five seconds of new clips and they're going to make us wait a whole two and a half months more. *Goes to the closet and sobs* Ok now I'm back.

So I know that what happens in the story is probably never going to happen in the show but this is pretty much what I thought of what might happen. In the show Damon's probably going to leave without telling. The scene where Damon gets pissed at Stefan for not saving her takes place while they're gone back to the mansion at night. I'm going to leave that for you to watch in the show. This is getting too long so I'm going to stop now.

Short chapter but I'll get the next one up really soon!

P.S: Read the dialogues the way they talk, its more fun that way.

**CHAPTER 3**

She hadn't bothered changing her clothes; she had just put on a coat and was driving to the Salvatore mansion. Stefan had said he would be at her house, waiting. She knew he was giving her alone time to convince Damon. The sun was slowly coming up and she had been tempted to take off her necklace and see what it would feel like to burn under the sun. She knew it would hurt but she was fascinated by her new body.

Upon reaching the mansion she got out of the car and walked into the house. She didn't bother knocking; she knew it was never locked. She stepped inside and looked around for Damon.

Well he wasn't in the living room.

'Damon!'

No reply. Shit.

'Damon!' she tried again but still his smirking face didn't appear before her and panic started bubbling inside her.

She rushed from room to room but no one was in the kitchen or patio or anywhere downstairs. She went to his room but he wasn't there either. Tears started forming in her eyes and she took out her phone to dial Stefan's number but she heard a _woosh_ and turned around to see Damon standing there,way close to her. The buttons of his shirt were open and it was doing a great deal to distract her.

He smirked, watching her watching him. She stepped back two feet in order to think straight. She hadn't realized exactly what Caroline had meant about being way hornier after turning, until now.

She noticed he was holding a bottle of bourbon which was more than three quarters downed. So he was drunk, that was either really good for her or really bad.

'So what brings you here?' he said, looking at her bare legs. 'And where's my dear brother?'

She went straight to the point and couldn't help that her voice had gone stiff. 'He told me, about you leaving.'

Damon raised his eyebrows 'Did he now? I shouldn't trust him with information, especially when he always goes and spills to you.' His words were slurred, Elena noticed, along with the fact that he had been inching closer and closer to her and she was now worried about being backed into a wall.

'Well you can't leave,' Elena said determinedly.

Damon suddenly looked angry. 'Why?' he demanded. 'You made your choice, and it wasn't me.'

'What, so you're just leaving!' Elena shouted.

'Yes I'm leaving.' His voice softened. 'But it's to make you happy.'

'And what makes you think I can't be happy when you're here?'

She turned to face the wall and crossed her arms, hoping to get the message across that she was angry. It was also to hide her pain.

He came to stand behind her and started tracing patterns on her legs 'Do you know how much it hurts to not be able to hold you?'

She wanted so bad to forget everything and tell him to screw her senseless but she had to focused. 'You still can't leave.'

'And what makes you think that?' His head was buried in her neck and it made her shiver. She was sure if he kept this up she wouldn't be able to refuse but just then Damon's phone rang. It was the most ridiculous ringtone she had ever heard and it completely ruined the delicate mood. Now she just wanted to laugh at the annoying sounds coming from the phone.

Damon sighed, exasperated. 'Why is blondie calling now?'

Elena stifled laughter. 'That's the ringtone you set for her?'

'Well it's only as annoying as her,' he said and went over to pick it up. He usually would never do it but he had been receiving calls from her for the past half hour.

'What?' he growled into the phone.

'Is Elena there? I've been trying to call her for ages.' Caroline sounded like she was having difficulty breathing. 'I need to talk to her.'

'Whoa there, you didn't get bitten by a werewolf too did you?' Damon frowned while taking the phone to Elena.

'No…' she paused. 'It's Tyler- he's alive.'

'He's what!' Damon yelled.

'Just give it to Elena,' Caroline pleaded and he obliged.

'Why can[t people stay dead in this town?' he muttered as Elena talked on the phone. Five minutes later she put it down.

'Apparently Tyler's alive,' she declared.

'Yeah I got that much. But how? He was definitely sired by Klaus. But then we thought we were too…' he trailed off.

'You know things usually never make sense in our lives,' she sighed and sat on his bed and he came to sit beside her.

'But we always figure it out.'

He studied her. Her eyebrows were furrowed in worry. He thought she worried way too much for everyone. But that's what drew him to her. She had cared for him when no one else could ever have. Even when he was a monster she was his friend, she kept urging him that he could be better, that she cared for him. And that's what made him fall in love with her. God, she was so beautiful. He wanted to reach out and stroke her cheek. He wanted to hold her and make all her worries go away.

But he couldn't. Not now, probably not ever.

She looked at him with pleading eyes. 'Please stay Damon. Just for a little while, I need you. All of us need you.'

He almost scoffed then; why would anyone need him? But she looked like she would cry if his answer was no. Maybe he'd stay, maybe just for a little while. Then he'd leave, just like he'd promised his brother. Just like his brother had promised him if Elena chose him. Too bad things never went the way he wanted them to. Now it was Stefan who got to spend all of eternity with her.

She was still looking at him expectantly.

He got up. 'Only for a little while.'

She breathed in relief and got up too. 'Thanks.'

He nodded. 'I mean you sure could still use me as a bodyguard.' She laughed at that and it made him feel warm inside. Or probably not. He was a vampire, he reminded himself- cold, hard, unforgiving. He couldn't possibly _feel._

'I should get going. Jeremy's going to worry.' She reached out and pulled him in a hug, her slim arms around his neck.

She pulled back and he rolled his eyes to lighten the moment. 'You humans and your worrying. Oh, wait, but you're not human anymore… and still you worry.'

She stuck her tongue out at him and left.

Now, on to the detective work.

**Review! And thanks to everyone who follows the story =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for the reviews! For those of you asking, in the next chapter Katherine will finally be making an appearance and I'll try and introduce a new villain who I kind of got from the TVD books.

And I saw the thank you three million fans video and saw that Joseph Morgan's in the video, which obviously means he's going to be in season 4 right? Please be yes! I'm trying to hold onto any hope that we'll get to see his dashing, heart melting smile again. Why TVD? Why do you do this to us?

**CHAPTER 4**

Four days, it had been four days since she thought that she had lost Tyler and three days since she got him back.

There was something... different about him.

Maybe it was the way he was lounging on the chair and reading. Actually reading. Now Caroline loved him of course, but reading had never been something that he did and it was a bit of a strange sight.

Maybe it was the way he now had this slightly more commanding and confident tone to him. Not that she minded.

It could also be the fact that some words came out sounding almost... British.

'I'm going to Bonnie's. I'll be back in an hour,' she told him and walked out the door. He had been staying at her house for the past four days since her mum was barely home. And when she was, which was only at night, Tyler would sleep in her room instead of going back to his like his mother thought he did. The council believed that they were out of town so she couldn't go out of the house unless she was out of sight of anyone. She and Tyler were still going to carry out their initial plan of running away. Tyler had wanted to leave right away but Caroline had insisted on spending a few more days helping Elena and saying her goodbyes to her beloved, but not so lately, Mystic Falls.

Tyler had agreed, but only for five days, he had said. So that meant this was the last day she would have to spend with her friends.

She couldn't take the car so she sped to Bonnie's house, stopping in between to catch her breath. Upon reaching there she knocked on the door which was promptly answered by a disheveled Elena.

She had been taking being a vampire well, Caroline had noticed. Much better than she had handled it anyways. Although that might also have to do with the fact that Elena had actually _known_ that vampires existed before turning.

'Hey,' Elena said and let her in. Elena had taken to residing at Bonnie's for the past few days. Mostly to take a break from her two Salvatores. Honestly, Caroline had rolled her eyes at this more than once. That girl _really_ needed to make up her mind. If two guys like that were after her, she'd be thrilled instead of whatever Elena was right now. She refused to think about the fact that two guys _had_ been after her.

'Hey,' she breathed. 'What do we have planned for today?'

'You know if you didn't have to leave tomorrow then we could've gone to watch a movie,' Bonnie said from the couch.

'That's the thing isn't it? I _have_ to leave,' Caroline sighed.

'It's okay,' Elena shrugged. 'We'll do manicures and spend the day complaining about our sucky lives!'

Caroline laughed and took out her mani-padi kit. 'Exactly what I was thinking.'

They went up to Bonnie's room and sat on the bed.

'So what are the stats on your relationships with the dynamic duo?' Caroline asked as she took out the nail varnishes.

Elena sighed. 'Not so good…'

'And that's because?' Caroline raised an eyebrow.

'Because she's confused,' Bonnie answered for her.

Caroline scoffed. 'What are you confused over now Elena? Didn't you say that you chose Stefan and that Damon's been leaving you two alone?'

'Yeah but I'm not sure anymore whether I _want_ Damon to leave us alone,' Elena pulled at her hair, frustrated.

Bonnie rolled her eyes 'By that she means she still can't make up her mind.'

'You know, as much as I detest Damon, I feel for him now. The least you could have done was told him you love him when you made your "choice" and thought he was going to die. After going through all that you've gone through and after stringing him along like that it was the least you could have done,' Caroline huffed.

Elena glared at her. 'No one ever mentioned the word love.'

'Oh my god Elena! It's so obvious you love him!'

Elena groaned. 'Yeah well even if that is the case, I've already gone and bloody chosen and I can't change that so can you please help me come up with a solution because you are _not _helping.'

'How about we just relax for a while, watch a movie and do our nails right now,' Bonnie suggested. 'You two clearly have issues which need sorting but can we do it later?'

'Fine,' they both agreed.

'Good. Now, _Breakfast at Tiffany's _or _When Harry met Sally_?'

'Do we have to do classics today?' Elena groaned again.

'Yes! Because it's our tradition and since we won't be seeing Car for a while, we _are_ watching it. For old time's sake.'

Caroline smiled. 'You're already making me miss you guys.'

'You know you love us,' Elena grinned.

The next two hours were spent watching _Breakfast at Tiffany's _but they stopped in between to take refills on the junk food and Elena volunteered to go make some more popcorn.

Caroline had noticed Bonnie had been jumpy. In fact she had been jumpy a lot in the past few days but she seemed to be even more on edge today.

'Bonnie, are you okay?' Caroline asked cautiously and was surprised when Bonnie turned to her with tears in her eyes.

Her held was held high and her jaw clenched, in true Bonnie fashion, but the tears were very visible.

'I… I did something terrible,' she whispered. It was so low that no one would have heard but Caroline's vampire hearing allowed her to.

'You did what?' Caroline said. This was getting worrying.

Bonnie shook her head. 'Everyone would hate me…'

'Bonnie, we'd never hate you,' Caroline said and took Bonnie's hand. 'You can tell me.'

Elena's footsteps echoed in the house and Bonnie immediately wiped her eyes and put on her happy face. She motioned for Caroline to please be quiet about the whole thing.

She sighed inwardly; all of them, including her, _did_ have issues.

'Here,' Elena handed them the butter popcorn. She played the movie and just like that their moods returned to normal.

The whole day they spent talking, laughing and enjoying themselves. Bonnie refused to stay alone in the room with Caroline though without Elena being there. Caroline in turn hadn't asked her about her outburst… yet.

Night came and Caroline supposed she really should get back.

'You have to come in the morning to say goodbye before you leave,' Elena hugged her.

'You know I will,' she replied and hugged Bonnie who was still a little tense but smiling.

Caroline gave her a questioning look which was replied with a shake of the head, indicating she didn't want to talk about it.

It was night so as long as she kept to the shadows, no one would recognize her. She was tired so instead of speeding back to her house, she walked, enjoying the soft glow of the moon. She had all night and she was going to enjoy Mystic Falls before she left.

Their plan, hers and Tyler's, was to go around the U.S of A and see all the places they had always wanted to see. Then they'd go to Italy or France or Belgium; wherever they felt like really. College wasn't a worry yet, they had eternity and she would get into Harvard whenever she felt like it. She wasn't a fan of compulsion on other people but she wasn't afraid to use it if it meant no harm would be done. Besides, it'd be fun being able to fly first class.

She would miss her mum, she knew, but she promised to visit at least once a year and keep in touch. To say that she was excited was an understatement. All her life she had wanted to do something, see the world, accomplish something. She had resented that her dreams would probably not come true though, that she'd live the life all girls like her were destined to live; perfect husband, two cute little children, perfectly manicured garden, a position in the town committee etc, etc. But now she was actually going to live her dream, she was ever so close.

She finally reached the back door of her house, where she had been going in from for the past few days. She creeped upstairs to her room, even though the house was empty. When she was younger she used to think that there were ghosts haunting her house so whenever she was alone in the house she used try and be as quiet as she could so the ghouls wouldn't wake up. And the habit had stuck, whenever she was alone, she'd be very quiet.

Tyler still wasn't back from his daily ventures so she changed and lay down on her bed, waiting for him. Her things were packed in one big backpack. Tyler had told her to travel light, that they would buy whatever they needed later on. Caroline was a bit skeptical, they hardly had that much money. But Tyler had been talking lately as though he had a swimming pool filled with cash. Their parents were giving them quite a bit of money but it still wouldn't be enough to last quarter of a lifetime let alone two or three lifetimes of a human. She supposed they would have to take odd jobs, or maybe she's do something online.

She heard the door open downstairs and judging by the light footsteps, it was her mom.

Sure enough, her mother's head appeared in the doorway. 'Hey,' she said. 'Can I come in?'

Caroline nodded. 'Of course.'

The sheriff sat down beside her on the bed. 'Did you have fun today? It is your last.'

'Yeah but it mostly made me feel sad for leaving already.'

'I know it'll be hard, but you know it's not safe for you here. And you'll have fun with Tyler. Just don't do anything stupid.'

Caroline gasped mockingly. 'Me and Tyler? Do anything stupid? Never!'

Liz smacked her head lightly. 'You know what I'm talking about.'

She smiled. 'I love you mom. You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you.'

A tear rolled down the Liz's cheek and she bent down to kiss her daughter's forehead. 'Never as much as I'll miss you.'

Caroline hugged her and allowed a few tears to escape as well before her mother got up.

'You had better get enough rest. It's going to be a long day.'

'Okay, good night mom.'

'Good night.' She closed the door.

God, she hadn't expected it to hurt this much.

Ten minutes passed and her boyfriend finally appeared through the window.

'What took you so long?' Caroline asked as he kicked off his shoes and snuggled into bed next to her.

'Just had some business to attend to love,' he said and smiled at her.

She sighed and snuggled closer to him. That was strange; she had smelt this cologne before, only not on Tyler. She remembered smelling it that day, when she had been rescued from Alaric. By Klaus.

Then she suddenly sat up as everything clicked into place.

The scent, him calling her love, his accent, Bonnie's outburst, why they were all alive when they should have been dead the moment Klaus's body had been staked, it all made sense now.

'What is it?' Tyler sat up. She looked at him with slightly wide eyes, she wasn't even sure if he really was Tyler anymore.

'Yeah everything's fine,' she said and stood up. 'I just have to go to toilet.'

She slammed the door close and leaned against it.

_Fucking hell._

**Review please! Reviews are almost better than Damon's eyebrow thingy! But not quite…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This chapter takes place while Caroline is at her house at night and she finds out that Tyler's not Tyler. So the text that Elena receives in the end is sent to her by Caroline while she's hiding from Tyler in the bathroom.

Special thanks to lovelyTeardrop97 for the mild "lemony" scenes. I'm no good at them so she does them for me.

I was listening to Foolish Games while writing this, doesn't really go with the mood but I'll write a chapter soon that will… hope I'm good at angst.

**CHAPTER 5**

_Crash!_

'Damn it!' Damon cursed under his breath. He really should stop that habit of breaking all those expensive crystal glasses. They would run out soon if he kept this up.

But he was just so frustrated! Why was he not getting the answers he wanted? How? He had pulled out all the stops and yet, nothing. No sign of Rebecca or Elijah, no clue as to why they had survived after Klaus had been staked, no idea why Bonnie had been acting a bit odd. The last one being mostly Elena's concern.

It didn't help his anger issues that it had seemed lately as though Stefan had made it his goal to suck Elena's face off. Especially whenever he was around. Yesterday he had walked in the room while Stefan was was sitting on the couch and Elena making coffee. Stefan, upon seeing him enter had gotten up, walked to Elena and started feeling her up. Right in front of him. And despite him telling them to get a room, they hadn't budged so he had been forced to forget about the sandwich he was planning to eat and leave the kitchen.

Elena on the other hand had been kind of avoiding him, only looking him in the face when it was necessary. That was why he looked forward to him teaching her how to control her bloodlust. It was the one thing which everyone trusted him to do properly and the one time she _had_ to look at him.

And when they did have their "lessons" he could swear that the tension could have been cut with a knife. The sexual tension to be specific.

She would shiver each time he touched her so he had obviously made it his purpose to make touching inappropriately as much a part of the lesson as he could. But he hadn't gone beyond that, and neither had she. They both needed to control themselves, because as they kept reminding themselves, there was a third person involved in all of this.

Knocking at the door suddenly jolted him out of his thoughts.

'Now who could that be?' he muttered and walked to the door.

He swung it open to reveal the bitchy smile of the Petrova he had loved first.

'Katherine,' he smirked.

She cocked her head. 'Good to see you too, Damon.'

She walked past him without asking to and placed herself on the sofa.

'To what do I owe this pleasure,' he crossed his arms.

She pouted. 'Maybe I just missed you.'

'Oh yeah, and Klaus is the pope.'

She shrugged. 'Anything's possible. Speaking of, I heard he's gone.'

Damon nodded. 'Gone for good from the looks of it.'

'Then why aren't we dead?' she raised her eyebrows.

He shook his head and sighed tiredly, still leaning against the wall on the opposite end of the room. 'I don't know, Katherine. I'm all ears if you have any theories.' When she didn't say anything, he walked to the armchair in front of where she was sitting.

'Why are you really here Katherine?'

She tugged at her hair. 'To warn you. About a number of things.'

'What is it now?' Damon rubbed his head. 'Does Klaus have another hybrid brother out for Elena's blood too?'

She smirked, staring at the walls, lost in thought. 'If only.'

'So what is it?'

She opened her mouth to say something but just then the door opened and Stefan stepped in.

He slowly walked forwards. 'Katherine,' he acknowledged.

Katherine got up and placed a hand on her hip. 'Hello lover boy.'

'What is she doing here?' Stefan turned to Damon.

Katherine rolled her eyes. 'I hate it when you talk about me like I'm not here. If you must know, and as I was just telling Damon, I'm here to warn you.'

Stefan crossed his arms. 'About what?'

'Stories, legends that were rumored to be true…' she said mysteriously.

'Spit it out Katherine.'

'Fine, fine. I'm sure you've heard of the Kitsune…'

The two brothers exchanged looks then shook their heads.

'No? They're fox spirits, worse than the devil's spawn. They have more strength than a vampire, witch and werewolf combined. More power than any warlock could ever dream of. They're more dangerous than anything imaginable. At least that's what I've heard.' She studied her nails. 'And I've also heard that they're looking for something they need.'

'What has that got to do with anything?' Stefan looked unperturbed.

Katherine smiled. 'Something that can only be found in our dear, lovely Mystic Falls.'

Damon scoffed. 'They clearly haven't been to this hell hole of a town.'

'Hell hole is right,' Katherine said and lay down on the table.

'What?'

'That's exactly why they want to come here; Mystic Falls is the only place in this whole region which opens up a portal to the other Dimension. You _have _heard of that right?'

Stefan nodded. 'I've heard of it. Supposed to be the place where vampires and demons stay freely, openly.'

'Yeah well if all that I'm hearing is true, then Mystic Falls is about to get a whole lot of visits from the undead, and doesn't everyone remember how well that went the first time?'

They were quiet for a minute, digesting the information that had just been thrown at them.

'So what you're say-' Stefan began but stopped and turned around to face the door. 'She's here.'

'Who is?' Damon questioned.

'Elena.'

Sure enough, a few seconds later the door opened and the other Petrova stepped in.

'Hey, what are-' Elena stopped midsentence and her eyes widened. 'You, again! Do you always have to show up at the most inconvenient of times?'

'Glad to know I'm appreciated,' Katherine deadpanned. 'So how're you keeping up, newbie?'

Elena pursed her lips. 'I'm fine, thanks for caring.'

'Any time,' Katherine smiled and stretched, showing off her lean body. Stefan swallowed and looked away.

'So what are you doing here?' Elena went to stand next to the Salvatore's.

'Can I not explain again? You two do it.'

The two vampire siblings then went on to recount all that Katherine had told them thus far.

'Are we believing her?' Elena raised her eyebrows.

Damon shrugged. 'She warned us about Klaus and she was right about that. And I don't think she has an ulterior motive. At least I don't think so.' He turned to look at her.

She raised her hands. 'I swear there's nothing in it for me.'

'Then why are you bothering to tell us all this?' Elena crossed her arms.

'Call it guilty conscience. Maybe I want to make up for all the bad things I've done in the past five hundred years and go where all the goody, goodies go after I die. Again,' she said idly while examining the contents of the shelves in the room.

'You know none of us believe that for a second right?' Stefan waved his hand.

'You don't have to. You'll see for yourselves soon anyways. In the meantime, I'm borrowing a room,' she grabbed her bad and sauntered off towards the many hallways. 'Good night Elena, good night lovers.'

Stefan shook his head and headed off towards his own room. 'You know what, we'll talk about this tomorrow.'

'Great idea,' Elena said and slouched onto the sofa. She realized her mistake five seconds too late when she saw that it was just her left with Damon sitting right across from her.

She tensed and started tapping at her phone.

A few minutes passed in silence until Damon finally broke it.

'Are you doing okay?' he cocked his head.

'I'm doing fine,' she managed to say.

More silence.

'Do you want to talk about all this?'

'No,' she immediately replied and Damon raised his hands.

'Fine, fine.'

This was enough, she got up and tried walking fast to Stefan's bedroom but Damon was in front of her before she had even walked two steps.

'We need to sort this out,' he said firmly.

'No, we don't.' She tried walking pat him but he just blocked her path.

'Move,' she demanded.

'No.'

'Fine,' she huffed and walked out the front door. It was drizzling slightly but she didn't care. Besides Damon would follow her out anyways. Sure enough two seconds later, he was in front of her again.

'What is your problem?' she hissed.

'The better question would be what's yours?'

'_I_ don't have one.'

'That's bullshit. You've been weird with me ever since you turned, and that means ever since you found out about those memories. If they disturb you that much, you can just forget about them and I will too.'

Elena scoffed and looked up at the beautiful, black, starry sky, breathing deeply. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she clenched her jaw as she looked at Damon again who was frowning with worry.

'That's the thing. I want to forget, it'd make things so much easier. But I can't, no matter how hard I try. Especially not when you're… God, how could I be so stupid?' The tears were full on streaming down her face now, mixing up with the water droplets.

'Hey, hey!' Damon held her face, wiping the tears away. 'You are not stupid, you understand that?'

'How can you say that?' she sobbed as he wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down. She looked up at his face, so close to hers, so familiar. She realized then that her feelings for him did run much, much deeper than she had thought. Maybe she had been lying to herself all this time

That was when she lost it. She lunged forwards and wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her mouth against his. The response was automatic and the result explosive.

She knew this was what would happen if she kissed him, or rather if they kept putting off doing anything to release themselves of their pent up tension but she couldn't help it.

Neither of them could think straight as they groped each other and Elena was pushed against a tree. His tongue were doing things Stefan had never dared attempt and she was sure her brain was going to combust.

Her trembling fingers pushed him and reversed their positions so she could get a good sight of him in a wet shirt. God, he looked delectable.

She had a feeling they wouldn't be able to stop this time, even if her dead parents were to walk in on them.

She was so screwed.

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq qqqqqqqq

Katherine stepped out of the shower, the droplets clinging on to her smooth, olive skin. Wrapping a towel around herself, she walked into the room to find Stefan sprawled across the bed. She noticed the empty wine bottle on the side table.

He looked at her, groaned, then looked at the ceiling again.

'Here for the free show?' she asked sarcastically and went to the closet to take out a robe. 'And why are you trying to drink yourself into oblivion? Is it to celebrate my presence?' She thought she already knew the answer to her question though.

'It's Elena,' he clutched at his head.

'What's Elena? Or rather, where is she?' she dropped her towel to the floor and put on the robe. Stefan didn't even try to peep.

My, my, she thought, he really was getting too good.

'Somewhere out there, with Damon.'

'Aaaah, so you're jealous?' She curled on the bed like a cat, watching Stefan and the slight skin that was visible since his shirt was out of place.

Stefan didn't move, still staring at the ceiling. 'She's been acting… different. I mean, I will always love her, no matter what, but I'm starting to think that Damon's better suited for her.'

'And what makes you think that?'

'I'm not like Damon, I can't keep her on her toes. I can't be that love that makes her toes curl and make her feel the most alive.'

'Oh, Stefan, Stefan, Stefan,' she purred and slowly started tracing patterns across his abdomen. 'Always thinking of others before himself. You should learn to be a little selfish sometimes you know.'

'No, only you're capable of that,' he retorted but she could feel that she was winning by the tremble that she heard in his voice.

'You know you are more like Damon than you think; you _can_ make everyone feel alive, you _can _love like that, everyone can. But only with the right person.' Her hand was going further down.

'Are you suggesting that Elena's not the right person?'

'Mmmm… you're finally catching on.' It was going further still.

'Stop that!' he growled. Her hand was now playing at the edge of his jeans.

'Stop what?' she widened her eyes, trying to give him the innocent look that Elena always made and he always fell for.

'You know what I'm talking about. Stop. It.' Still he didn't do anything to remove her hand.

She smiled and dipped one finger into the edge of his jeans and before she could even enjoy the tortured expression on Stefan's face, she found herself pinned to the bed by him.

He was holding both her arms above her head and he was pressed against her.

'Looks like even good boys go bad every now and then,' she breathed, trying not to get distracted by the trembling between her legs.

'Stop doing this to me,' he repeated, his lips were tracing the curves of her body. Not kissing her though, he was teasing, or rather, torturing her.

'Two can play at that game,' she muttered and pulled her legs up and wrapped them around his torso.

He groaned. 'We really shouldn't.'

'No,' she agreed. 'But it's not going to change the fact that Damon's probably doing things to Elena right now that they would have been stoned for in the 1800's.'

He bit into her neck and she moaned at the pleasure of having blood drawn out.

She would have been happy to stay that way forever, reveling in the insane pleasure that she was feeling, but she should have learned by now that things never went the way she wanted them to.

Loud footsteps thudded in the distance but were increasingly getting closer. Stefan immediately jumped off of her, straightened himself and wiped the blood of his face, just as the door swung open and a disheveled looking Damon and Elena came in.

Ho noticed the worried expressions on their faces immediately. Followed by the fact that Elena had buttoned her shirt wrong, and he was pretty sure it was fine when she had come in the house earlier.

'What is it?'

Elena held up her phone. 'Caroline, she just texted me. She thinks she knows why Bonnie and Tyler have been acting weird and we're all still alive.'

Katherine sat up. 'And why's that?'

'Klaus isn't dead. He's in Tyler's body.'

Oh and I got a weird looking mosquito bite, Damon wanted to add.

**A/N: **Did any of you get the Pirates of the Caribbean reference? And the mosquito bite thing? You probably have if you've read the books and for those of you who haven't, it _will_ have something to do with the storyline.

I'm not sticking to the books and what the Kitsune do in that, because I honestly didn't get why they wanted to get Fells Church, so I'm making up my own excuse for them. And I know that Julie said that they wouldn't come in season 4 but I just really wanted to add them, I'm a huge fan of Japanese things. I have no idea what the heck they're going to do in season 4 though, any ideas? Kevin and Julie always manage to surprise me. Every time. But that's why I fell in love with TVD.

Oh and for those of you who are wondering why Klaus (in Tyler's body) was acting OOC last chapter, it was because he was trying to pass off as Tyler until they left. Then he was going to tell her that he wasn't actually Tyler, somehow transfer into his own body, and hope that Car doesn't freak out. At least that's what I thought might be going on in his head. Cause lately, I thought I got the vibe from him that he just wanted to be normal, run off with Caroline, and not be a maniac killer.

And the q was used to separate the scenes since nothing else was working. Dont ask why q. haha.

Anyways, review! Any where I can improve? Am I getting the characters right or wrong? Please, do tell =)


End file.
